This invention relates to doll houses, play houses, sheds and the like, and more particularly to those that are provided in kit form for simplified assembly.
Although some kits for the "do it yourself" assembly of doll houses have been provided heretofore, it is far more common in the marketplace to find only pre-assembled, permanently constructed doll houses being available, accompanied by the attendant disadvantages of storage problems and extremely high cost that necessarily includes the manufacturer's assembly labor as well. Illustrative of the doll house kits that are known is U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,371 (22 Dec. 1981--Walmer et al), which simply provides a plurality of pre-formed specialty floor, wall and roof panels (FIG. 3) which are assembled according to a set of instructions to form a specific doll house construction having a single, pre-determined floor plan.
Illustrative of kit assemblies that provide for the creative connection of panels together to form various building structures are U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,881 (1 May 1973--Disko); U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,561 (2 Mar. 1971--Tozer); and German Patent No. 1,037,343 (1958). The German patent is the most pertinent of the above to the invention.